Siren's Song
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Haruka is sent away to a new company when Satome replaces her. Story is better than it appears.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! First off, thanks to everyone who took time out of their lives to read this! And thank you Guest who had me write this! Now onto the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama. Only my future OCs.

Chapter 1

 _"Okay everyone!" Satome leapt up and shouted to Starish, Quartet night, and Haruka. "I have exciting news!"_

 _"Yeah what is it?" Syo,Cecil, Ittoki asked excitedly._

 _"Due to rising popularity of Starish, a new composer has been hired!"_

* * *

Haruka sighed, remembering when Satome had announced the news of a new composer. At first it seemed nice, but that was before the had actually met the composer.

* * *

 _Mai Hanazaki_ _glared around the room. Her revealing clothes and bad attitude toward Quartet Night had already left an impression._

 _"I'm Mai." She said to Starish and Haruka in a spoiled brat type manner. "I'm the new and_ only _composer for Starish."_

 _"But, Haruka-"_

 _"Is nothing but a has-bin who doesn't deserve to be here." Mai said. She pushed Haruka to the door. "Satome wants to talk to you by the way." She pushed Haruka into the hallway then slammed the door._

* * *

It turned out, what Mai had said was true. Haruka was nothing but a has bin. Satome told her he was sending her over to another company. There wasn't a reason, but he had immediately sent her off. There was no time to even say goodbye to Starish. Instead she had gotten into the outside limo, which immediately left.

 _Goodbye Starish..._

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review on your way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. But, here's the next chapter. If you've read any of my other fanfics you know what comes before. Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- I'm glad you like it. In terms of main character, it could be Haruka. Siren's Song will be like a mix of Blood Moon Falls and Solstice Dies, Eclipse Rises. I'll try to make the chapters longer.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

"What is wrong!" Mai asked the members of STARISH. "You weren't like this when that has bin was here!"

"Stop calling her a has bin!" Syo stood up. "Haruka isn't a has bin."

"Well she is here." Mai smirked. "Shining fired her."

That was the final straw. Calling Haruka a has bin, insulting her, than revealing that information caused STARISH to get up and head to Shining's office, ignoring their composer's shouts for them to come back.

* * *

The limo pulled up at the new building, and Haruka nervously exited. It was different from Shining's company building. This one seemed so refined and elegant, Haruka thought she would get in trouble just for stepping on the property.

"Oi," A voice came from behind her. "Are you going in, or are you going to stare?"

"S-Sorry." Haruka turned around to apologize. "I didn't mean to. I'm new and-"

"Wait. You're the new composer?" Haruka looked up, and recoiled in shock. The person standing behind her had platinum blonde hair that went to her back, and bangs pulled the side with two hairclips. She had a dark pink top that was covered by a jacket, and black sneakers. All in all she resembled-

"Are you related to Syo Kun?" Haruka asked before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask something so personal-"

"It's okay." The girl smiled. "I'm not related to Syo, though I have been told I look like him. My name's Suzune. Yours?"

"I-I'm Nanami Haruka."

"Cool. You should probably go find the president. Need directions?"

"Y-Yes."

"I'll take you there"

* * *

That's chapter 2. Sorry if the ending wasn't good. Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner, but here are reader review responses:

* * *

 **Zora101** \- Here's the next chapter.

 **ImmortalMidnight** \- Thanks! I know my chapters are kind of short, but I write them on my phone and kindle so... :3.

 **Guest #1** \- I won't tell anyone, but some people look at reviews. I can't control that. You have a nice name, though. I'd like to hear the rest of your stories, but I have so many I need to finish now.

 **Guest #2** \- Okay, Okay! Here's the next one.

 **Ami-Chan** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

"Suzune!" A pink haired girl shouted at Haruka and Suzune as she ran up to them. "Where were you! I looked for you everywhere!"

"Sorry, I was helping our new composer."

"New composer?"

"Yeah. Haruka, this is Hibiki. Hibiki, this is our new composer Nanami Haruka."

"Oh," Realization hit Hibiki. "I'm sorry for shouting."

"It's okay." Haruka reassured her. "Suzune was taking me to the president's office."

"Yeah I piece that together. Want me to join you?"

"Why?" Haruka was curious.

"Because that blonde fool has to hurry to her lesson." Hibiki looked at Suzune, who paled and ran off down the hall.

"Sorry,Haruka!" She shouted. "I'll try to meet up with you later!"

"Bye!" Haruka waved.

* * *

"So, what did Suzune say about us?" Hibiki asked. Haruka looked at her, confused.

"She didn't say anything about you. Should she have?"

"No. The two of us are part of an idol group. That's why I thought that."

"Oh."

"Well, here is the president's office." Hibiki and Haruka stood in front of the door.

The door opened and a girl walked out.

"Hey, Yurika!" The blonde girl looked at her. Haruka noticed she was carrying a black umbrella with violet and and sapphire jewels on it. Yurika nodded in acknowlagement and walked away.

"Who's there? Come in."

"Well, go in Haruka." Hibiki geastured.

* * *

"Ah, Hello Nanami Haruka." The president looked up and smiled.

"H-Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm estatic that you are here with us." Haruka blushed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. What do you think of the idol group you'll be working with?"

"I haven't met them yet."

"Yes you have."

"Huh?"

"Suzune,Hibiki,and Yurika are three of the seven girls you will be working with."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Three girls have been revealed! Leave a review on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! It might be short, but enjoy! And now...Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- Thanks! Here's the next one.

 **Alisha Hawley** \- Thanks! I'm glad I got Haruka right. Quiet characters are hard to write for. I'll try. I can tell you Yurika is based off of Yurika Tōdō from Aikatsu and Hibiki is based off of Hibiki Hojo from Suite Precure. I'm going to make a deviantart account to put all my OCs on, but right now the internet is crappy. I can't really describe my plots. Quartet Night will appear. Maybe their counterparts will appear,too...

 **Guest** \- Okay I won't worry. Thanks! I already thought we were friends.

 **Otakuan Girl101** \- Okay. Here.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- I don't know. They might be jealous.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

"Eh?" Haruka asked,shocked. "They are?"

"Yes." The president nodded. They are part of our top idol group,HUNTRESS. I won't introduce you to them, though Hibiki and Suzune will, right girls?"

"Wait." Suzune said. "She's our composer?"

"Yes." Haruka braced herself.

"Awesome! I can't wait to get work with you."

"Me,too." Hibiki agreed.

"Thank you. I look foreward to working with you,too."

"Well, go meet the rest of the girls now."

"Okay Prez."

* * *

Quartet Night barely escaped the she demon that was called Mai Hanazaki. Unfortunately, they had sacrificed their students.

"At this time, Mai should be yelling at them anout Nanami Haruka being a has bin." Ai said. Even though his tone was usually emotionless, the other members could tell he was annoyed by this girls behaviour.

So were they.

"How can she decide?" Ranmaru demanded. "She's no one."

"I agree." Camus said. "But, this was Shining's decision."

"Not a bright idea,huh.." Reiji didn't want to, but tried to make a funny joke. He was glad when no one said anything. "Do you think he'll fire her?"

No one said anything.

* * *

Conclusion! Who expected QUARTET NIGHT? Leave a review on your way out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter. And now Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- You're Welcome. Sorry for not updating sooner.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- I think almost Everyone does.

 **Alisha Hawley** \- No Problem. Thanks! I have my deviantart account. I haven't gotten to Siren's Song yet, but some of my OCs from Crimson Empire are up.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

"What do you think of us so far?" Suzune asked. Both Hibiki and Suzune were leading the composer to the groups room.

"Well, I haven't really heard of HUNTRESS before." Haruka replied. "Who is in the group?"

"Well, Hibiki is."

"Is she the H of HUNTRESS?"

"We didn't try to align our names to HUNTRESS." Hibiki answered. "It was something we agreed on ourselves. The President and a few others tried to change it, but we wouldn't let them." Hibiki replied.

"We all wanted a name that was strong and let us do things our way. If anyone else chose the name, we would be following them." Suzune finished.

"Oh."

"But, some of our names do match up with the name." The three girls arrived at the room. "Oh, we're here."

"I'm a little nervous." Haruka said.

"Don't worry, they'll like you!" Suzune opened the doors.

* * *

"Oh, hi Hibiki, Suzune." A girl with short, pink hair looked up at them from a pile of cards when the three walked in. "Is that the composer?"

"Yeah it is." Hibiki answered. "Haruka, this is Chiaki. Another member of HUNTRESS, and kind of like our tech person."

"Hi." Haruka said, nervously. Chiaki studied her for a moment.

"I look foreward to working with you." Chiaki said.

"Me,too..."

* * *

"Is everyone like that?" Haruka asked.

"No." Hibiki answered. "Some are a lot more nicer like-"

"New Composer!" A girl with platnium blonde hair ran up and hugged Haruka. "Hi! I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you."

"Like Sakura." Hibiki finished in a mutter.

"Nice to meet you,too." Haruka replied, smiling.

 _They remind me of STARISH._

* * *

Yeah...sorry if this one was short. But, leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's chapter 6 of Siren's Song! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- Soon. Right now, I'm just trying to introduce the other group.

 **Stormbreaker** \- At different times, then all together.

 **Alisha Hawley** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like them. I will.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

"Who's left to meet?" Haruka asked. Suzune had to go to practice somewhere, so Sakura had decided to go with the new composer. Hibiki was still there, and making sure that Sakura wasn't completely latched onto her.

"There's Rin, Yurika, and Iona." Hibiki answered. "But, knowing Iona and how busy she gets, you probably won't meet her until tomorrow."

"Why?" Haruka asked.

"Iona was kind of like Ichinose Tokyia in a sense." Sakura said. "When we first created HUNTRESS, Iona wasn't part of it. We asked her to join about five times, but she refused everytime."

"How do you know about Tokyia?"

"Shining came here and started bragging about STARISH when it was first revealed." Hibiki answered. "I don't think our president really cared. She just kept nodding her head over and over."

"Oh." Haruka did have to admit. Sometimes Shining's ways were irritating or unwanted, and to come and brag to another company about a successful unit...wasn't going to get him respect from here.

"So, Rin now?" Sakura asked. "Her room is closest to here."

"Kay. Come on Haruka, let's go meet the Jinguji Ren of our group."

* * *

Tomochika couldn't remember the last time anyone relaxed around here. Sure, Shining was happy about this change in composers, but nobody else was. Tomochika wasn't even sure if STARISH had a song yet, or if QUARTET NIGHT was still in the building.

"Hey you! Redhead!" Mai's voice rang out. Tomochika pretended not to hear and walked away. "I know you heard me! Stop!" Mai reached out and yanked on Shibuya's hair.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right." Mai said, looking at her nails. "Where's that old composer's room?"

"Her name is Haruka."

"Yeah, whatever. Where's her room."

"Why do you want to know?" Tomochika was suspicious. First the new girl totally denies her best friends existance, and now she wants to know where her room is?

"Ugh, forget it. You obviouslly aren't going to tell me."

"Because you won't tell me why."

"I don't have to tell you why." Mai shot back. "But, you aren't going to help me, so I guess I'll have to look myself."

* * *

And that's it! Looks like someone's up to something. Leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7 of Siren's Song! And now Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Otakuan Girl101** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- You're welcome.

 **sprite104** \- Well, STARISH is back in this chapter! Should I include Heavens?

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

Haruka sneezed.

"You okay?" Hibiki asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Haruka replied. "Is this Rin's room?" She pointed to the room in front of them. It was a dark door and had a red gem hanging over the handle.

"Yeah..." Hibiki hesitated. "Well, let's go in." She opened the door.

Haruka had to stare in surprise. Rin's room was a mix between dark and slightly dark.

The walls were black with lilac drapery. There was a small mahogany rug in the center of the room. A bed in the back of the room had red pillows and a black waterfall ruffled blanket. Across from it was a closet door that also had a red gem hanging from the doorway. Next to the door was a curved couch with a small table.

Sitting on the couch was a young woman in a black shirt and red skirt. She had strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Oh hey guys." She looked at them. "What's up?" She noticed Haruka. "Is this the composer?"

"I am..."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rin. What's your name?"

"Nanami Haruka."

"Beautiful name. Just beautiful!" Haruka sort of blushed. No one really complemented her name.

"What are you doing?" Haruka looked over to see what Rin was looking at. "Writing lyrics?"

"No, no." Rin laughed, waving her hand. "I'm not good at that. I'm making an outfit for my next performance. I'm performing with Yurika so I have to have a good outfit. And I don't want to let my composer down."

Hibiki's phone started to ring.

"Yes?" Hibiki answered.

"We're talking to Rin." She replied.

"Need her back now?" Hibiki asked. "But...oh. That's why. Okay."

"Bye." Hibiki hung up. "Sorry, Haruka. We'll have to cut this short. President wants to see you."

"Okay." Haruka turned to Rin. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same."

* * *

"Alright. Ren, Masato." Shining looked at the two males in his office. "You two will be doing a duet for an upcoming performance."

"Okay." Ren said. "What's the big-"

"So listen to your composer while she writes the song."

The two STARISH members had looks of horror.

Listen to Mai?

"Can she even write?"

"Yes. I can." Mai said from the door. "In fact," She tossed a music sheet at the two. "I already finished."

* * *

I was going to introduce them one at a time, but now the two groups are going to meet! And who actually thinks Mai wrote that song on her own? Last chapter kind of caused trust issues.

Leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here's chapter 8. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- Do you mean Ren and Masato's song?

 **Alisha Hawley** \- I can't say it's one that Haruka wrote, but sure.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

"I can't believe you two were told to perform on Skylight stage." Haruka said to Rin and Yurika. "It took STARISH awhile before they could even think of going to perform there."

"We can't believe it either." Yurika replied.

"Yeah, and I can't believe you wrote this song. It's amazing!" Rin said. "I have never seen anything like this."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." The three arrived at their destination. "Well, here we are."

"I still cannot believe it." Yurika looked at the building.

It was a beautiful building. It was sleek black with gold lining. There were revolving doors, and inside was a red carpet with two crystal chandeliers on opposite sides of the room. Only the best were allowed in, and even then, one wrong move and an idol could lose all chances of ever getting in.

"Wow..."

"Excuse me," someone walked up to them. "Are you girls from Dreamlight?"

"Yes. We are."

"Excellent. Follow me to your change room."

* * *

Masato and Ren seriously wanted to get out of the car now. Mai was bouncing everywhere and ordering random things. Soda, water, cake, chips, anything she could.

"How much longer?" Masato asked.

"I don't know, but I need to get out of here now."

"Oh no you don't." Mai snapped at them. "We are going to Skylight and if you even think of leaving, I will tell Shining."

Mai was about to continue when the car stopped.

"We are here Ma'am."

"Finally!" Mai exclaimed and opened the door. "Come on you two. You have to perform."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh Starish members!" A employee ran up. "Are you ready?"

"We need some time to rest." Ren said.

"Alright. We can give you thirty minutes."

"That's fine!" Mai cut in. "They'll totally be ready by then."

"Alright." The employee walked away. As soon as he was gone, Mai turned on them.

"What the heck was that!" She exclaimed.

"We need to relax. We just rode in a car with someone who wouldn't stop talking." Masato said bluntly.

Mai glared at him. "Let's just find the room."

They walked down the hallway looking at the other idol companies. They stopped when they got to one.

"Ha! Dreamlight." Mai laughed. "Who would sing for a company with a stupid name like that?"

"Are you talking about us?" A voice came from behind. "Because you are not really one to talk."

Masato looked and saw two girls standing behind them.

One of them had dark blue hair that was pulled back with a black ribbion. She had light blue eyes and a calm expression on her face. She wore a black shirt and a violet skirt with a sash.

The other was a girl with strawberry blonde with sidebangs and hair that went to her waist. She had brown hair and an annoyed expression. She wore a red halter top,jeans, a vest, and brown sandels.

Behind them was-

"Haruka!"

"Hi, Masato. Hi, Ren." The former composer for Starish smiled. Mai glared.

"So this has bin works for you?" Mai smiled. "I feel sorry for you."

"Why? The song she wrote for us was awesome." The blonde replied. "If anything, I feel sorry for you guys."

"Why would you feel sorry for them?"

The blue haired girl walked foreward. "That is Haruka's handwriting." She pointed to the music sheet.

* * *

After that encounter, Mai dragged Masato and Ren away.

"Those stupid girls. They don't know who they are talking to." She muttered. She checked the clock and noticed how much time they had left.

"Are you ready?" An employee walked into the room. "You're thirty minutes is up."

"We are." The two males walked up to the stage.

The music started and the two males sang.

aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo orera ga miteru yume ga ugokidasu

 _totemo kogoe sou na samuzora no hi mo_ **sugoku udaru youna So** atsui hi mo  
 **tagai no taion de kokoro wa gutto** _sawayaka ni nareru You_ **Want** I Love You!

 _itsumo honki itoshisa wo mae ni shitara_ **donna YATSU mo kitto kanawanai**

aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo kono kimochi dake iroasenaide  
 _motto_ **motto** _motto_ **sono** netsu wo kanjisasete  
 _zutto_ **zutto** _zutto_ **tada** shinjiteru

 _ore ni kureta sono yasashisa dake ga_ **fureru tabi omoi wa So** afurete  
 **gyutto nigiri au te to te ni kimi wo** _kanjite itaisa You_ **Need** I Love You!

 _donna toki mo hanasanai hanashi wa shinai_ **konna kimochi hajimete datta kara**

aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo furueru kurai dakishimetai yo  
 _sotto_ **sotto** _sotto_ **sou** _ore dake wo mite ite_  
 _zutto_ **zutto** _zutto_ **tada** aishiteru

 _itsumo miseru egao wa ore no yuuki sa_ **kimi wo mamoru tame ni utau no sa**

aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo kono jounetsu wa honmono nanda  
kitto kitto kitto hora shiawase ni suru kara  
 _zutto_ **zutto** _zutto_ **tada** aishiteru

* * *

Everyone applauded. Haruka looked shocked.

"I did write that..." She said. "I was going to give it to them before Shining told me to leave."

"Too bad." Mai said to her. "Now let's hear your song shall we?

"Okay."

* * *

Rin and Yurika changed their outfits to match their song. Masato, Ren, and Mai were surprised.

Their music was drastically different, but when they sang it was a shock.

 **Watashi wo shinjiru toki ga hajimari no Timing  
Koi no tsubomi wo sakase minorase mashō  
Ren'ai taishitsu he no shūhasū Tuning  
Mitsubachi no hane no oto**

 _Anata wa donna fū ni naritaino? Changing  
Ningyo-hime wa kirei na ashi ni nareta  
Fashion ya Cosme jiko anji ni kiku Meaning  
Jumon wo kakete ageru_

 _ **kurukuru・kyawawa・wawa**_  
 _ **sarasarasa・kyawawa・wawa**_  
 **Furete mitaku naru shinju no suhada**  
 _ **kushukushu・kyawawa・wawa**_  
 _ **yurayura・lala・kyawawa・wawa**_  
 _Daremo ga furimuku_ _**Aura wa hōseki**_

 _ **Afureru hikari wo colorful ni chiribamete**_  
 **kira・pata・shining kira・pata・shining**  
 _ **Mahō wo jōzu ni osatō de kurumimashō**_  
 _yuru・fuwa・shining yuru・fuwa・shining_  
 _ **Sekai wo kaeru ni wa jibun ga kawaru koto**_  
 **Saisho no ippo soreshika nai wa**  
 ** _Bohemia_ no sora wa jiyū he no iriguchi yo**  
 _Tobikonda nara Rule wa nai wa_

* * *

The room was in shocked silence at the end of the song. Slowly everyone started to clap, until everyone was clapping for the two ladies on stage. The only one that wasn't was Mai.

 _Tch, she got lucky. I'll beat her._

* * *

And that is this chapter! The song that Ren and Masato sang was Double Wish, and the girls sang Kira·Pata·Shining. For those wondering italics is Masato and Yurika, and Bold is Ren and Rin. Neither bolded or italic was Masato and Ren while Bolded and Italic was Yurika and Rin.

Leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long. Here's the next Chapter! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **chuchay1903** \- Go ahead. *Brings Mai out.* Just don't hurt her too bad. I need her for this fanfic. Thanks for liking this story!

 **ElephantLover69** \- Thanks! Now Mai is officially hated right?

 **Female President Cocoa-sensei** \- She'll appear here.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- You are the first person to every ship one of my OCs. I don't exactly see it happening though. Their personalites are smiliar, so clashes would be frequent.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 9

"You were really good." Haruka said to Yurika and Rin on the way back. The girls had passed the judges test with no problem. Mai had left right after, pulling Ren and Masato.

"Thanks, Haruka." Rin smiled. "I tried really hard."

"Really hard to strut around in your outfit, or really hard to sing and dance?" Yurika said, without looking.

Rin glared at her. "Like you're one to talk. You were walking as if you owned the place."

"An idol needs a strong walk." Yurika replied.

 _They remind of Ren and Masato_. Haruka thought.

* * *

The two males had to endure Mai all the way back.

"Who does she think she is?" Mai ranted. "She's nothing special. She can't write good songs, so how did they beat us?"

Masato was about ready to stick his head out the windown when they arrived back at the building. He and Ren practically fought to get out of the care first.

Masato got out first, and ran up the steps into the building at top speed, closly followed by Ren.

"Hey guys." Otoya said to them. "How was it."

"We saw Haruka there."

* * *

When the girls arrived at their company building, they were jumped by Suzune and Sakura.

"We saw the performance, it was awesome!" Suzune exclaimed. "You have to write for me next, Haruka. I want to experiece something as amazing as your writing skills."

"No! Haruka has to write for me next!" Sakura said.

Haruka turned red. It was a little embarassing.

"Congrats guys." Chiaki said. "You,too Haruka."

"Thank you." Haruka smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Oh yeah," Hibiki pulled out a note. "This is from Iona. Basically, she's apologizing because she had to leave for another job before you got back. She saw the performance and really liked it, and she wants to meet you soon."

"Oh."

"You know Iona's interview is on tonight soon." Sakura smiled. "Come on Haruka!"

* * *

Tokiya stood up. He had to do an interview with a T.V show. He got in the car and headed down, intending to meet his co-worker there.

* * *

Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter of Siren's Song! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Alimackatjac** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

 **chuchay1903** \- No problem. Don't beat her too much. She's still needed... But not in this chapter. Keep going.

 **Tsume to Koneko** \- Thanks! I had a hard time seperating Haruka from them,too. But, it got easier as the chapters progressed. You like Aikatsu,too? Yes! Another fan.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- There's a little hint here. It might not get any better than this though.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 10

Haruka and the rest of HUNTRESS, sans Iona, were waiting for the next show to start.

"Um, what is Iona like?" Haruka asked.

"She's awesome!" Suzune smiled, leaning back in her chair. "She trains really hard and helps us,too."

"Yeah." Hibiki nodded. "Even if we messed something up, she was the first one to convince us to try again."

"A lot of people think Iona is a prodigy, but she really pushes herself when no one is looking." Yurika said. "I once saw saw her spend all night practicing a dance for a performance that was still a week away."

"Really?" Haruka couldn't hide shock in her voice. STARISH had never done something like that.

"Yes." Yurika nodded. "But, it convinces us to try our best."

"Yep!" Sakura exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

* * *

Tokiya was putting the finishing touches on his outfit, when a knock at the door caused him to stop.

"Who is it?" He asked approaching the door.

"Your co-star." A calm, yet playful voice came.

Tokiya opened the door. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, am I not allowed to speak with you?" Blue eyes shined with playfulness.

"No." Tokiya answered. "I just assumed you wouldn't want to speak with me yet, Iona."

"When have I not wanted to talk with you?" Iona asked, acting confused. "You're welcome to visit after the interview if you want."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to see Haruka?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! But there's a twist. Who expected the Co-Star to be the final member of HUNTRESS? Or that Tokiya and Iona know each other? Leave a review on your way out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Here's chapter 11 of Siren's Song! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Tsume to Koneko** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. The co-star thing was obvious to everyone I guess.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- I'm glad you liked it. I don't really write a Character with an OC. Just because when you watch the series, you're reminded that the character doesn't exist.

 **Moonslayer6124** \- That was the shocker for everyone.

 **Alisha Hawley** \- Oh, I was trying to surprise people. Guess it was a lose-win. Nobody expected them to know each other. Thanks! I hope you like this chapter, too.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 11

"Hey everyone!" The bubbly woman smiled at the camera. "Melissa here! And do I have some guests for you! First Tokiya from STARISH!"

The fangirls in the audience screamed in joy when the blue haired male appeared. "

"And next," Melissa smiled. "Iona from the new group, HUNTRESS!"

Haruka was surprised when there was a loud cheer from the audience.

* * *

"What!" Mai screamed slamming her hands on the table and standing up. "How is that stupid group still showing up!"

"Oh look!" Reiji said, looking at the T.V when Quartet Night came into the room. "Ina's on."

"Ina?" Ittoki looked at his mentor with surprise. "You know her?"

"A little." Reiji shrugged. "She saved us from a few fans who were chasing us."

"I remember that." Ai said. "They were persistant."

"So," Mai cut off the conversation. "Why is she there?"

"Be quiet and we might find out." Syo muttered.

* * *

"Iona!" Sakura bounced up and down in her seat when the said girl appeared, smiling calmly.

"She can't hear you." Chiaki said, without looking up from her tablet. "If she could, that would be...strange."

Haruka's first thought was beautiful.

Iona had grape-colored hair that reached her knees and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dress with a white top with ruffled sleeves and a magenta bow on each shoulder. The skirt was pink with a very thin brown belt with a gold bow in the center and a gold moon charm attached to it. Her shoes were purple pumps with magenta bows.

"She's very pretty." Haruka said without thinking. Suzune looked at her.

"She is, but you're adorable Haruka."

* * *

"So," Melissa asked. "How are you two?"

"I'm fine." Tokiya replied.

"As am I." Iona said after him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Melissa smiled. "So I have a big question for you."

"Yes?" Iona asked. "What is it?"

"Are you two in a relationship?"

* * *

Another cliffhanger! I had this one planned for awhile,though. Iona's design is based off of Cure Fortune from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure and Mizuki from Aikatsu. Leave a review on your way out!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Here's the Next Chapter to Siren's Song! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Tsume to Koneko** \- It was funny. I had fun writing that part.

 **Nightwette23** \- Hope you didn't wait long.

 **Guest** \- Haruka doesn't know what?

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- It's okay. I wouldn't know how to add her in either.

 **alisha hawley** \- Iona is Tokiya's counterpart. Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 12

"Eh?" Iona asked, shocked. "Tokiya and I in a relationship?" She and Tokiya looked at each other. Then, Iona burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Melissa asked. "Am I right? Are you two in a relationship?"

"Oh, sorry." Iona said, calming down. "Tokiya and I are not in a relationship.

* * *

"What!" Mai stood up again. "So they aren't in a relationship? Then why are they so close huh?"

"I think she's going to explain that." Sho muttered.

* * *

"We have co-starred with each other so much, that we became close friends." Tokiya explained.

Half the audiance seemed to cheer, while the other half sighed in disappointment.

"But, then why did Iona go into your dressing room?" Melissa asked, trying to get some gossip.

"Because STARISH has a new composer, and our other composer has gone to work with Iona's group." Tokiya replied. At this response, Melissa finally gave up.

"So, Iona." Melissa changed the subject. "Why did you join this group?"

* * *

Hibiki and Suzune turned to the t.v at shocking speed. Yurika, Rin, and Sakura froze.

"I wonder why." Chiaki said.

* * *

"They are all fun." Iona said. "They all had promise and motivation and I could tell they were all special. Originally, the president wanted me to form a unit with one of them, but they were all unique. I couldn't choose between one. So I told the president this. She agreed and had them form HUNTRESS. I didn't think they would want me to join, until they all asked me,too. I was so touched when they did.

* * *

"Iona..." Hibiki muttered.

"She's good." Suzune said. "I didn't know she was the one who had us form this group."

"We'll have to thank her when she gets back." Chiaki said after her.

* * *

And that's it! Leave a review on your way out!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Siren's Song! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Tsume to Koneko** \- Hope you didn't wait long!

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- Um... here. It's a small bit though.

 **Guest** \- Oh hi! I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you? I'm glad you like the chapter

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 13

"Hey," Cecil said after Iona's explanation. "Isn't that like how Haruka got you together?"

The boys all sat in silence, thinking about it.

"Oh course not!" Mai snapped. "Obviously, Shining came up with it."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Ren said. "But it was Little Lamb who got us all together."

"Little...Lamb?" Mai repeated slowly, then she realised who it was. "So that has bin got you all to form this group?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Of Course."

"No doubt."

Without another word, Mai stormed out of the room.

"And peace returns to the land." Sho leaned back.

* * *

"That was hard to do, right Tokiya?" Iona asked the blue haired male when they left the stage.

"Yes," Tokiya nodded. He paused. "Did you mean that? About HUNTRESS?"

"Of course I did." Iona replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just like Haruka." Tokia said. "She did the exact same thing to form STARISH."

"Oh, she did?" Iona smiled warmly. "We'll get along then."

"You haven't met her yet?" Tokiya asked.

"Nope. I had work to do before. I am meeting her after this." Iona replied.

"Care to join me?"

* * *

As soon as the show ended, Chiaki turned off the television.

"Who else is tired?" She asked. Hibiki and Suzune raised their hands.

"Sorry, Haruka." Hibiki said. "I have to perform tomorrow."

"It's alright." Haruka smiled. "I'm looking foreward to it."

"Alright then." Hibiki stood. "Goodnight!" She left with Suzune and Chiaki following from after.

"Goodnight."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 14 of Siren's Song! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **GreyWolfen** \- Not for awhile.

 **SilentWind42** \- Thanks! I get that a lot.

 **Aquasana** \- Thanks! I do get writer's block, but it lasts for a very short amount of time.

 **Alisha Hawley** \- Thanks! TokiyaxIona probably won't happen. Iona already stated that she and Tokiya were only close friends. And Shining's rule is still in place. There might be a few moments though.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- Well, here's the next one.

 **Tsume to Koneko** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 14

Iona stepped through the door into the dark hallway. Unfortunately, Tokiya had to decline her invitation to see Haruka. She understood, though. Based on what he said about the composer that replaced Haruka and the job he had to do, she would have declined an invitation,too.

She had just put her coat up, when she saw someone running towards her. She had just enough time to turn before Sakura tackled her in a bear hug.

"Welcome back, Iona!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thank you, Sakura." Iona smiled, standing up then helping Sakura up. "Is Haruka near?"

"Yep!" Sakura nodded. "Haruka's in that room!"

"Thank you." Iona smiled.

* * *

Haruka was surprised to see Iona in front of her. She had seen STARISH and HUNTRESS, but Iona was different.

On television, Iona was so stunning and graceful. In real life, Iona seemed to light up the room, and glide across the floor.

"Hello, Haruka." Iona said in a calm, musical voice.

"Hi..." Haruka said nervously. "How are you?"

"I am very good." Iona replied, sitting next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Haruka couldn't get her nerves under control.

"You don't have to worry." Iona said. "Tokiya told me all about you. You've done more than I ever did."

"That's not true!" Haruka exclaimed. "You created HUNTRESS, and had many successful songs and movie roles."

"Yes," Iona nodded. "But, those roles were all because of the company. You did everything of your own power. I admire you."

Haruka couldn't think of anything to say.

Iona stood up. "We should go to bed now. There's another long day tomorrow." She held her hand out.

Haruka took it and stood up.

* * *

Tokiya arrived back at the mansion and was greeted by Reiji.

"How's Ina-chan?" Reiji asked.

"She's good." Tokiya replied. "Did you see the interview?"

"Yes, but Mai complained through most of it."

"Ah," Tokiya thought of something quickly. "Does Ittoki have a performance soon?"

"Yes." Reiji looked confused. "Why?"

"He'll be surprised."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoy. Leave a review on your way out!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Here's chapter 15 of Siren's Song. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- I can try. I've gotten this a lot, but sometimes it just doesn't work out.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- They might. I don't really know. Iona won't really appear for awhile.

 **Koneko the Fangirl** \- Thanks! Here it is.

 **Alisha Hawley** \- Thanks. Iona and Tokiya does sound appealing. If someone did have an idea for fanfiction or fanart of it,as long as they had permission, I wouldn't hate it. I wouldn't for any of my OCs. Hope you like this one, too.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 15

 _"Are you sure this is okay?" The pink haired girl asked, looking at her partner. "If anyone finds out..."_

 _"No one will." The boy replied. "And even if they do, I'll still come back."_

 _They smiled at each other._

* * *

"Cut!" The director yelled. "That was perfect! I knew you two were the perfect choices for my characters."

"Thanks!" Ittoki replied. Hibiki nodded.

"You're welcome. Go take a break. We're done with your scenes for today."

Hibiki immediately took the ribbons out of her hair and sat down in the nearest chair.

"That was probably the hardest scene I've ever had to do in my career." Hibiki said.

"It wasn't that hard for me." Ittoki said to her.

"Not at all?"

"Well, it was a little." Otoya admitted. Hibiki looked at him. "I was usually with someone else from STARISH, so this was different."

"What's it like?" Hibiki asked. "Being apart of STARISH?"

"It was fun. We all had a hard time before, because we all wanted Haruka as our own composer. But we all got used to it, and now we're all really close. There's lots of funny moments, too. I remember once we had to help Masato with his role and Tokiya played the lover." Ittoki laughed a little. "His reaction was funny."

"I would, too." Hibiki sat up. "By the way, I noticedGuest you said 'was'. What's that about?"

"Well, Shining got rid of Haruka and replaced her with this new composer named Mai Hanazaki. She's been kinda controlling us."

"Kinda?" Hibiki looked at him.

"Okay, completely controlling us." Ittoki sighed. "We have no private life. And the song's she writes are very similar to Haruka's. Everyone hates her. Well, almost everyone; Shining approves of her."

"Wow." Hibiki said. "Sorry. I don't know what I would do. Probably go insane."

"Probably." Ittoki said. "Do you want to hang out after this?"

"The acting?"

"Yeah."

Hibiki looked thoughtful. "Sure." She replied. "I don't have anything else to do."

"Okay everyone!" The director appeared. "Let's get ready for the next scene."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 16 of Siren's Song! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Koneko the Fangirl** \- Thanks! I get that a lot. I try to fix it.

 **Otakuan Girl101** \- Hibiki and Ittoki won't be a couple. But if enough people request it, I might write fanfictions for it.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- It's okay. I might write fanfictions for them, but I'm not sure.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 16

Hibiki had gone off to do her part in a movie, which she chose to keep a secret; so Rin had to start on the job she had put off as long as possible. The song she had to sing.

She was going to ask Haruka, but the composer seemed so busy, working with Sakura and Suzune on their songs, that Rin couldn't bother her yet. So, she had gone out for awhile.

She knew she would attract attention no matter what she wore, so she just chose something casual. Who knew it would lead to something like this?

She was wearing casual clothes; A black shirt, skirt, a jacket, and boots, but everyone stared at her like she was a hallucination. The guys stared, and some girls glared enviously. Rin smiled as she looked the cafe through her sunglasses.

It was a small little cafe, but Rin enjoyed it. It was the one place she could go to without media following her. She sat down in her usual seat, and noticed a certain someone across from her.

 _Jinguji Ren._

The STARISH member was ordering/flirting with a waitress. Rin did admit, she understood why they were so popular. Who wouldn't be interested. She wouldn't admit it to anyone. She had a reputation, and was focused on making a name for HUNTRESS.

"Can I help you miss?" The waitress walked up. Rin thought she saw Ren look at her, but ignored it.

"Yes." Rin replied, smiling.

* * *

Chiaki put the final touches on her project and sent the documents to her partner. She estimated that it would be about a day before she heard back from him and stood up, stretching.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!

Little Note: At some point I will put the outfits HUNTRESS wears on my Deviantart account. If you want to see, let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 17 of Siren's Song. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

Koneko the Fangirl- Thanks!

TheHappyLol- Thanks! Sorry they aren't longer. I get it a lot. But, I don't get much time to write these chapters.

AnimeGirl4891- Yes I did. I went through a lot of names before I came up with the official names for HUNTRESS.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 17

"Okay!" The director clapped his hands together. "We're done with everything, but the music video. Hibiki?"

The pink haired girl nodded.

"You already have a song?" Ittoki asked, not even bothering to hide his surprise.

"Yep. Haruka helped me write it last night." Hibiki replied.

"You can explain after Hibiki records this song." The director interrupted.

"Can Ittoki join?" Hibiki asked.

The director sighed. "I don't see why not."

Hibiki smiled.

* * *

"Are you ready, Hibiki?" The director asked from outside the recording booth.

Hibiki nodded and mouthed yes. Ittoki was interested to see what song she would sing.

"Then start!"

Hibiki started.

 _ **Sā! Ikō, hikaru mirai he**_  
 _ **Hora, yume wo tsurete**_

 _ **Pocket ni hitotsu, yūki nigirishime  
Hashiri dashita ano michi**_  
 _ **Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki  
Toberu yo doko made mo**_

 _ **Tama ni wa naki mushi no kumo**_  
 _ **Taiyō ga warai tobasu**_  
 _ **Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival**_  
 _ **Shinkenshōbu yo**_

 _ **Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)**_  
 _ **Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)**_  
 _ **Ashita ni mukatte**_  
 _ **Hashiritsuzukeru kimi ga mieru**_  
 _ **Fight kureru**_

* * *

At the last word, Ittoki could just feel his mouth drop. He knew Haruka could write songs, he had been the first one, but it was surprising to hear this song.

"How was it?" Hibiki stepped out of the room.

"Amazing." Ittoki said.

"Incredible." The director said at the same time as Ittoki.

"Thanks." Hibiki smiled.

"Well, we're done." The director stood up. "It was a pleasure working with you."

"You, too." Hibiki and Ittoki replied.

* * *

After the director left, Hibiki turned to the red haired male.

"Do you want to see Haruka?"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! The song from this chapter is the Rock Version of Idol Activity from Aikatsu. Leave a review on your way out!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Here's chapter 18 of Siren's Song. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Amethyst13579** \- Thanks!

 **Koneko the Fangirl** \- Thanks, it was hard to find that song. I'm glad it paid off.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- Thanks.

 **Seiren Rindo** \- Sorry, I'm glad you liked it though.

 **Avgbygbg** \- Sorry.

 **Otakuan Girl101** \- Sorry! Hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 18

Rin was finishing her drink when her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _Good Job._ " Chiaki's voice said. " _First ring_."

"Okay, Chiaki." Rin sighed. "What do you want?"

" _You and Sakura have a modeling job soon. And get here now. Sakura is bouncing off the walls_." As if on cue, there was a crash. " _My laptop_!" Chiaki cried.

There was a beep and the call ended.

Rin sighed. She paid the bill and stood, putting her jacket on.

"Going somewhere?" She turned to see Ren.

"Maybe I am." She shrugged. "Why do you want to know?"

Ren smiled. "Maybe I'm going to the same place."

* * *

Haruka had been pulled off to the side by Suzune. Sakura, true to Chiaki's word, had been bouncing around absolutely elated.

"I get to model with Rin! I get model with Rin!" She cheered.

"Yeah, we know." Suzune muttered. "Calm down so we don't have to tie you down."

"Sakura." Chiaki picked up her laptop. "We can still cancel, so calm down."

Sakura pouted, but complied. As soon as she sat down, the front door opened.

"Hey guys!" Hibiki walked in. "Hope you don't mind. I brought a guest."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Here's chapter 19 of Siren's Song. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Koneko the Fangirl** \- Thanks. I hope you like it.

 **Harlyn** \- Maybe. I know Mai is. I can't believe how much people hate her and how easy it for them to hate her, too. Even though she's supposed to be hated. I don't know about that. I think Shining would keep them together.

 **Seiren Rindo** \- Thanks. Sakura is isn't she? It's easy to find out who her counterpart is. This review made me so happy. I had just gotten some reviews about how short my chapters were and then I read this one and I was so happy.

 **Alisha Hawley** \- I have it covered. Don't worry Alisha. Thanks.

 **Otakuan Girl101** \- Sorry. Hope you like this one.

 **Avgbygbg** \- Thanks. I don't know how this will end. I do have an idea for one part, but it's later.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- He'll show up again. This one just focuses on another STARISH guy right now.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 19

"You brought a guest?" Sakura asked and started to pout. "But I have to leave soon."

"Yeah, but it's Rin." Hibiki replied. "If you don't want to model with Rin then-" Sakura ran up the stairs and a few moments later, they heard a room being torn apart.

Hibiki sighed. "You don't need anything!" She shouted up. Then she turned to the others. "Sorry. And you, get out here." She pulled a familiar redhaired male into view.

"I-Ittoki?!" Haruka exclaimed in surprise.

"Hi, Haruka." Ittoki smiled, a little embarrassed. "Hibiki and I had a job together, and she asked if I wanted to see you."

* * *

 _"Do you want to see Haruka?" Hibiki asked._

 _"See her?" Ittoki asked. He did want to but- "Mai Hanazaki..."_

 _"Oh her." Hibiki said coldly. She thought for a moment. "Who cares?" She said. "If you don't like her, than don't do what she says."_

 _"..."_

 _"So you don't want to see Haruka? Okay." Hibiki stood up. "Nice working with you."_

 _"Wait!" Hibiki stopped, and turned to Ittoki._

 _"What?"_

 _"I do want to see her."_

 _Hibiki smiled. "Then come on."_

* * *

Suzune and Chiaki just stared at the pink haired girl. They knew she believed in tough love and reverse psycology, but this seemed a little shocking.

"What?" Hibiki asked, noticing the staring. "He did want to see her."

"Yeah, yeah." Chiaki nodded her head.

* * *

While the girls were talking, Ittoki and Haruka were catching up with each other.

Ittoki told her Mai had become controlling; STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT often tried to take as many jobs as possible to avoid her. Any time they had to use her songs, they found them shockingly similar to Haruka's, but they had no chkice but to use them because of Shining. Even though Haruka tried to be nice to everyone she had to admit it; She hated Mai Hanazaki.

When Haruka told Ittoki about her time with HUNTRESS, the male felt a little envious. He knew Iona and Hibiki, the former because appeared with Tokiya and was already popular and the latter because he worked with her. The others did seem nice enough, but the way Haruka would talk about them made it seem like she had know them for forever. It made him jealous.

* * *

Sakura noticed Rin arrive before she saw her. She ran downstairs and past the others. They were all talking, so Sakura doubted they would notice her.

"Hi Rin!" Sakura shouted once she was sure the said girl would hear her.

"Hey Sakura." Rin smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 20 of Siren's song. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Koneko the Fangirl** \- Thanks! It is nice, isn't it?

 **Anon** \- I think even if she did give credit, I think people would still hate Mai.

 **Seiren Rindo** \- Yeah, I had that feeling. Hm, I'm not sure. Yep, there's more HUNTRESS and STARISH in this chapter.

 **Alisha Hawley** \- You're welcome. *facepalms* I did? That was stupid. Thabks for letting me know.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- Yeah. You might be happy with this chapter.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 20

Ren was a little surprised at how well Rin was modeling for the camera.

Her outfit also made her stand out. Her hair was tied up with a purple and black ribbon. She wore a black leather vest with a gold zipper, worn down low enough to show a purple shirt underneath. At the center of the zipper was a gold butterfly. The bottom of the vest had a black belted segment with gold buckle and studs. On each side of the chest there was a pocket with a dark brown flap lined in gold. Black gloves ending above the elbow with a purple butterfly design, along with a red scarf were the accessories. She wore black jeans with rips and brown boots that had white cuffs and straps.

Sakura had a copy of the outfit, except that it was pink and and she had a flower in her hair.

"That's it, you two." The photagrapher smiled. "Miss Sakura, can you make a cuter pose?"

"Yep!" Sakura smiled.

"Hey, what are they going to do?" Rin asked looking at the two STARISH boys. Ren and Natsuki looked at each other.

"Did I not tell you?" The photagrapher looked surprised. "It's a Phantom Thief show. You and Sakura are thieves and they are the cops."

* * *

"Um, Haruka." Chiaki said, causing the said composer and Ittoki to look at her. "You were working on the song with Rin and Sakura right?"

"Yes." Haruka replied, confused. Chiaki had seen them working on it.

"And they were supposed to bring it with them, right?"

"Yes." Haruka was still confused, even though she felt like she should know.

Silently, Chiaki handed the paper to the composer. Haruka looked at the paper and started to pale.

"This is the song that they needed..." Haruka muttered in shock.

* * *

And that's it! Sorry this is short. Anyway, leave a review on your way out!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Here's chapter 21 of Siren's Song! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Koneko the Fangirl** \- Yay! I'm glad.

 **Seiren Rindo** \- You're welcome. Maybe forgetful. Rin went out and picked up Sakjra, and Sakura was so excited she just ran out.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- You're welcome *hugs back*

 **Otakuan Girl101** \- Sorry. Here.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 21

"Um..." Chiaki thought for a moment. "How are we supposed to get this song to them? We can't exactly call them. At this point, they've probably begun shooting."

"Could we try?" Suzune suggested. "They might be on break."

"You can try." Chiaki replied, but the blonde haired singer already had her phone out. She was silent for a moment the hung up and put her phone away.

"You're right. They aren't answering." Suzune sighed. "So what do we do?"

"...Otoya Ittoki." Chiaki turned to the redhead. "If I recall there were a few other roles in this film. Are your friends playing any of them?"

"I'm not sure." Ittoki replied. "Ren and Natsuki did have a role in something."

"Could you try and call them?"

"I can try."

* * *

 _"Hello Cops!" The first phantom thief shouted from the building. "Catch us if you can!"_

 _"We will, you two." The other cop replied, glaring at her. "You aren't getting that diamond."_

 _"Oh, you mean this one?" The second phantom thief held up a shining blue diamond._

 _"That's-"_

 _"Better luck next time, Cops." With a smile the two thieves were gone._

* * *

"Perfect!" The director clapped. "I'm invested and I know what is happening."

"Thank you, Director." Natsuki replied, smiling.

"Same." Sakura and Rin came walking up in their phantom thief outfits.

"But are there any more 'top of the building' scenes?" Rin asked. "It's a little hard having to look at each other from that distance."

"Don't worry, we only have one more and it's near the end." The director replied. "So you don't have to worry."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

Ren was resting when his phone rang.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hey," Ittoki's voice came. "Are you working on a movie with Phantom thieves and Cops?"

"Yes, I am."

"Is someone named Rin there?"

"Yes." Ren said. "Why?"

"They forgot the song here, and we have to bring it there."

"You need to know where we are?" Ren guessed.

"...yeah."

* * *

"Okay. Okay. Thanks." Ittoki hung up. "Two things; They are working together. And they don't need the song today.

"Oh." Chiaki looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Ittoki smiled. "I would have done the same thing."

Chiaki smiled.

"Should we start getting ready to take you back to Shining?" Hibiki asked. "You don't want to be late. That She-Demon might get you."

"Oh right." Ittoki remembered. "It was fun, Haruka."

"Yep." Haruka replied. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! Here's chapter 22 of Siren's Song! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Sally1821** \- Sorry! No, I don't make up my own songs. The songs I use are from Aikatsu.

 **Koneko the Fangirl** \- Thanks.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- It will. And Rei? Do you mean Mai?

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

"Rin, can I talk to you for a second?" The blonde haired girl looked at the STARISH member.

"I don't know. What is it about?"

"Ittoki called me about a song you left behind."

Rin was quiet, thinking about what he might mean, before realization dawned on her. "Oh...Do we need that song today?" Rin almost panicked.

"No, not today." Ren smiled at Rin calming down.

"Thank goodness...wait." Rin paused. "How did Ittoki know about that song?"

"Well...someone called Hibiki brought him over to your house to see Haruka. They were talking and then Chiaki realized it."

Rin facepalmed, not caring if Ren wondered what she was doing. _I'm such an idiot_. She thought.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked, not sure what to think of Rin facepalming out of nowhere.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rin replied. "I'm just thinking about how stupid I was for leaving that song behind. I mean, Sakura and I have practiced it, but it's likely that they wanted to see it."

"Thankfully it's not needed today." Ren said.

"Yep."

"Alright everyone!" The director cut their conversation short. "Back to work! We're filming the undercover cops and thieves!"

"Well..." Rin smiled, cunningly. "See you, Copper."

* * *

Sakura and Natsuki had hit it off right away. The two were both excited to work on the film, both enjoyed the food, and above all...both loved having Haruka around. In fact, the composer was mostly what they talked about.

"What do you like to do with her?" Sakura asked. The girl hadn't had much time to hang out with Haruka and was slightly jealous of those that had.

"Talk, compose songs, things like that." Natsuki felt sad thinking about it. Mai wasn't exactly someone you could talk to. She would find someway to ridicule them and then focus the situation on her.

"Alright you two!" The director walked over to the two of them. "Stop flirting and get ready for the next scene."

Sakura and Natsuki turned red.

"We weren't flirting." Sakura said. Natsuki nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." The director nodded not really paying attention. "I've heard it before. Just get ready."

Still saying they weren't flirting, the two got up and headed off to get ready.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Here's the chapter to Siren's Song. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- If you didn't like it, why did you review?

 **Guest** \- Iona works more than the other members. She's like Tokiya when he was also Hayato, but with about twice his workload. She might show up, but not for a while.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- I'm glad you liked it.

 **Otakuan Girl101** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 23

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Mai walked back and forth in her room, glaring at her unseen rival. "Why can't that stupid girl leave me alone?! She did nothing and gets lots of guys, and I show up and none like me! I bet she brainwashed 'em. That little..."

Mai perked up when she heard familiar footsteps.

"Shining!" Mai threw open the door and ran out to the president of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT. "Everyone's being so rude to me! They just keep talking about Haruka and always hang out with her!" She sobbed.

"Hmm?" Shining looked at her, and pet her head. "I'll try to talk to them, okay Mai?"

"Yep!" Mai perked up and smiled smugly.

 _Haruka wasn't going to win this one._

* * *

"So, Copper, are you going to take me in now?" The captured theif smiled.

"You better believe it." The cop replied. "You've caused too much trouble. We're taking you in and your partner's next."

"Well, I wish you luck." The theif slipped out of her cuffs, flipped over the cop and smiled at him. "You didn't think it woupd be that easy, did you?" She planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Better luck next time." Then she was gone.

* * *

"Wonderful!" The director started to wipe tears away. "I love it! This is our final scene, too. Thank you all for helping out."

"Aww!" Sakura ran up and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you, too!"

Rin simply walked up and pulled Sakura away. "You can say goodbye in private hugging him in public might not be a good idea. Paparazzi are everywhere."

"Oh, right."

"I'm pretty sure there's no paparazzi here." Ren spoke up.

"No chances." Rin replied.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!

Here's a question: Should I put HEAVENS in this fanfiction?


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 24 of Siren's Song! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- Okay, thanks!

 **xsafyx** \- I'm still thinking of a good way to get Mai's comeuppance. Haruka might sing.

 **Seiren Rindo** \- Thanks! There's a little bit of interaction here, and HEAVENS is mentioned. They might have conflict in the future. I do have an idea for that.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 24

Nanami had been walking through the garden when she ran into Yurika. The blue haired member of HUNTRESS was sitting at a small table drinking tea and reading a book.

"Um, Yurika?" Nanami said, nervously. She hadn't really had a real conversation with her. "About that song you wanted..."

"Yes?" Yurika looked at her. "What about it?"

"Well, what about the second part?" Nanami asked. When Yurika raised her eyebrow Nanami continued. "Who is the second part for? I wasn't told there was another part."

"True. I apologize for that." Yurika said. "It's for Sakura. This performance was supposed to be first, but it was postponed for reasons I don't know."

"It was... different from what I've written before."

"That's understandable." Yurika opened her book again. "You won't be familiar with all our tastes. It's not your fault."

"Oh..."

"Haruka!" Hibiki ran up, her hair streaming behind her. "Iona's here and she wants to see you "

* * *

"Oh, hello Haruka." Iona said when the composer entered the room. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Haruka replied. "What about you?"

"Likewise. Although I am a little tired." Iona said. "Do you think you are ready to take a small trip?"

"To where?"

"I promised Tokiya that we would visit STARISH." Haruka paled.

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Why not?" Iona asked. "I thought you would be happy to see them."

"I am...but..." Haruka trailed off.

"The new composer?"

"How did you know?" Haruka asked.

Iona smiled. "Tokiya and I are friends. We tell each other a lot of things, including our troubles. He wants you back, too."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, Raging." The president of HUNTRESS' company said. "You want me to hand over Nanami Haruka to you?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"I refuse." Was the reply. "You may want to brag to Shining, but HUNTRESS has actually gotten attached to her. Maybe if HEAVENS can prove they really want her, I'll consider it."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	25. Chapter 25

Hi guys! Since I'm writing this from my phone, there won't be reader review responses, but I will answer the question about Hibiki's name. It's not from Fairy Tail. It's actually from Suite Precure.

Now onto the Chapter!

Chapter 25

"Umm..." Haruka thought nervously. She did want to see STARISH, but she still had to work with her new group. She would still see them, just not right now.

Iona seemed to see what Haruka was thinking and nodded. The purple haired girl smiled. "Why don't we spend the day together?" She asked. "Everyone else already knows and gets along with you. I'm the only one that doesn't."

"You are busy." Haruka said.

"It's not that much of an excuse." Iona replied. "I should be able to know my composer."

"So, what do you want to do?" Haruka asked.

"It's up to you." Iona replied, smiling. "I owe you. Besides, since we are kind of partners along with everyone else, we'll be doing a lot of things together. There will be plenty of times that we do what I want to."

"Right..." Haruka said. "Umm..." She thought. "I do need some new clothes."

"So clothes shopping then!" Iona smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

"This would suit you." Iona held up a light blouse. "And this skirt would go with it."

"Thanks." Haruka said, taking the blouse and looking at it. The composer hadn't seen anything like this blouse. She did like it though, and she liked spemding time with Iona.

"Haruka?!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

And now it was over.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a revies on your way out!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Siren's Song! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Faeries232** \- Thanks! I'm sorry you had to wait so long. You probably weren't expecting who it was.

 **Guest** \- Sure, as long as you give credit and don't try to profit off it.

 **xsafyx** \- I'm sorry! You won't expect it. I hope you like it.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 26

"Iona?" The purple haired idol and Haruka turned to see Tomochika staring shocked at them.

"Haruka, you never told me that you were the composer for HUNTRESS now." Tomochika said. "I would've joined you."

"Um..."

"Are you a fan?" Iona calmly asked, despite the small worry that was on her face. "I'd be happy to-"

"Oh no, I'm not." Tomochika replied. "I mean I am, but I'm Haruka's friend from when she was with STARISH."

"Oh!" Iona exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I'll let you two catch up." With a smile, Iona vanished out of sight.

* * *

-/-

"So what's HUNTRESS like?" Tomo asked.

"What do you mean? I haven't had time to meet all of them." Haruka said. "I'm being dragged all over the place."

"So you don't know any of them like you do STARISH?" Tomochika stared. "How do you write songs for them?"

"I know some of them, Tomo-chan." Haruka replied. "But not all of them. Iona's always away on work, Rin and Sakura are working on their TV Drama, and Yurika and Chiaki seem to distance themselves from me."

"Well, I can't do anything about Iona, Rin, and Sakura, but Chiaki and Yurika seem like Tokiya and Masato. And those two didn't really open up until you made them." Tomochika smiled. "So what about the ones that you do know?"

"There's Suzune, who is probably like Sho. But she skips out on work a lot, so Hibiki has to drag her back."

"And Hibiki is..."

"The one who runs HUNTRESS when Iona isn't around. I heard somewhere that Hibiki was the first person to join when Iona asked."

 _So she's like Ittoki. That's probably why they got along_. Tomochika thought. "And you must know something about Iona."

"Besides what she said during the interview with Melissa...nothing."

"Seriously?" Tomochika asked completely shocked. Haruka nodded.

"Wow. So she is busy. Did I interrupt your time together?"

Haruka shook her head. "Not at all. Everyone in HUNTRESS is taking me to a contest between STARISH, HUNTRESS, and some other groups."

"Oh cool! I think I know when that is. I'll be there, too!"

"Really?" Haruka asked, then smiled. "I guess we'll be seeing more of each other in the future."

* * *

-/-

" _Did you read about the contest coming up?"_

 _"Yeah, and that composer we lost and her group will be there."_

 _A smile spread. "We are making comeback."_

* * *

-/-

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way back!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Siren's Song! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Faeries232** \- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, too.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- Me, too.

 **xsafyx** \- I'm glad you liked it. This one is a little short, but I hope you like this one, too.

* * *

Chapter 27

Haruka walked down the hallway, remembering Tomochika's advice on reaching out to Yurika and Chiaki.

Chiaki hadn't appeared for awhile, but sounds that were similar to lasers,shouting, and bells came through her door. If Haruka ever asked any of the others about the sounds, they just shook their heads and muttered something about how Chiaki stayed up late and skipped out on practice.

With Yurika, everyone admitted to never seeing the inside of her room.

"Only Iona's ever seen it. And she was surprised by it." Hibiki had said.

Haruka had been so lost in her thoughts that she almost walked past Chiaki's room. A large crash snapped the composer out of her thoughts and Haruka stared at the door. Her hand rested on the doorknob and she slowly turned it and looked in.

Laying on the floor under a blanket was Chiaki. A controller was firmly gripped in her hands and she was staring intently at the screen.

"Chiaki?" Haruka said quietly. Chiaki dropped her controller in shock and turned to see who it was as the screen flashed Game Over.

"I didn't think anyone came into my room." Chiaki said quietly. "I don't remember the last time anyone did."

"If this is a bad time, I can leave-" Haruka was cut off by Chiaki who stood up and walked over to her.

"Have you ever played Gala Omega?"

"Eh?"

"I've played it ten times straight." Chiaki continued, a small cheerful smile appeared on her face when she thought about the game. She looked at Haruka. "Would you like to play?"

"I don't really know how to play..."

"I can teach you!" Chiaki sounded like a sleepy, but excited child. "I taught Iona in a few hours."

"Iona?"

"Yeah..." Chiaki looked down. "She's the only one that comes in here to play."

"I'll play." Nanami offered.

"Really?" Chiaki didn't even wait for an answer. She pulled Nanami, who managed to turn the light on, in front of the screen and offered a controller to her. "Then I'll start teaching you now."

 _GAME START_

* * *

And that's it! All the references to Danganronpa, but I did want to mention something since it ended. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Siren's Song! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Jaz-Chan-Senpai** \- Um...what is it?

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- Thank you. *hugs back* I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

Chapter 28

After 10 rounds of Gala Omega, Haruka finally managed to leave the room. Despite not having an interest in gaming, the composer had to admit that she was interested in the game. Before she had left, Haruka had made Chiaki promise to leave her room for awhile and the brunette agreed.

"Just a few more rounds of Gala Omega..." Chiaki had muttered before completely focusing on the game and controller in her hands.

Haruka almost laughed as she closed the door behind her.

As she did, she felt the wind rushing past her. Familiar blue hair caught her eye as Yurika ran down the hall quickly.

She was different though. Her normal pigtails with in a ribbon tied ponytail and her normally gothic outfit was replaced with gym clothes. She carried a gym bag with a Shinai just barely visible.

"Yurika!" Haruka tried to get the girl's attention, but it was too late. Yurika vanished around the corner and a few seconds later, the door slammed shut.

"Don't be upset Haruka." Chiaki poked her head out of her room. "Yurika is a kendo and archery fanatic. She goes off to practice around this time, but we don't know where."

"Do you ever wonder where she goes?" Haruka asked.

Chiaki shook her head. "The president does. But only Iona actually knows." The brown haired girl walked into the hall and closed the door. "It might just be a few blocks down. She always gets back before sunset." Then she walked away.

* * *

Sunset passed and Yurika still didn't return. The other idols, including Iona who phoned in, tried to console her, but Haruka was still worried.

After a lot more time had passed, the door finally opened. Yurika walked in, her ponytail looser and, and her face red and flushed.

"Where were you?" Hibiki almost shouted. "You've never stayed out this late."

"I added more training." Yurika replied, taking the ribbon out of her hair letting her hair fall. "I ran laps, practiced stance, and the targets were farther away."

"So what you're saying is, you'll be staying out later?" Rin said. She frowned when Yurika nodded. "I don't get it. You do all this work, but you still can't actually compete?"

"Yes." Yurika sighed. "I wish I could. But for now, practice is fine. I do enjoy being an idol."

Haruka watched the discussion between the two, imagining something for Yurika to perform.

Inspiration struck the composer and she got up and ran to her room.

"What's up with her?" Chiaki looked the door that had closed behind her.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	29. Chapter 29

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Siren's Song! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- Probably one of the ones I haven't finished yet. Maybe my Harry Potter one? I don't know. I tend to just write for the story that currently has my interest.

 **Jaz-Chan-Senpai** \- It's alright. I get it. Thank you for liking my story.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 29

"What is this?" Yurika asked, studying the music sheet.

"Composed music." Chiaki said from her position on the chair.

"I was asking Haruka."

Chiaki looked up from her game and over at the composer.

"It is composed music." Haruka said after a while. "I was thinking of what you practice-"

"You mean Kendo and Archery?" Yurika interrupted.

"Yes." Haruka replied nervously. "I thought you would like it, since it suited you."

"Hm." Yurika looked over the sheet again. "I'll consider it."

"Are you gonna use it?" Chiaki asked. Haruka looked hopeful as Yurika thought.

"I don't know." Yurika replied. "It doesn't quite fit with my image does it?" Then the blue haired girl walked away.

Haruka was confused. "Does that mean she liked it?" The composer asked.

Chiaki shrugged. "It's hard to tell. Yurika has gotten a few composers to leave the company."

"How many?"

"Well, if you quit it will five." Chiaki looked back at her game.

"Is there anyway to get her to consider it?"

"Yeah. Iona." When Haruka didn't say anything, Chiaki continued. "We all want to surpass her, but Iona keeps one-upping us giving us more motivation."

"And Yurika really wants to pass her."

"More than anything." Chiaki nodded. "If Iona challenged her using that song, Yurika would agree without a second thought."

"Really?"

"Yes." Chiaki hopped out of the chair. "Trust me." The gamer put down her game and held out her hand. "Now hand me the phone."

* * *

"Are you two sure this is a good idea?" Iona looked at both girls. "If Yurika doesn't agree, this all goes down the drain."

"I'm sure." Chiaki said. "She won't back down from this."

"Well okay.. You two hide." Iona knocked on Yurika's door. Chiaki pulled Iona around the corner.

"Chiaki, Haruka if one of you is trying to get me to sing that song," Yurika opened the door and stopped. "Oh. H-Hi Iona."

Iona smiled. "Hello Yurika. I heard you didn't like your recent song."

"W-Well I-I ... don't hate it."

"But you don't like it?"

"I do!" Yurika froze then composed herself. "I do like the song, but it doesn't suit me."

"Really now." Iona smiled. "Then I'll be happy to take it off your hands."

"What?"

"Well if you don't feel comfortable with it, I can take it and make it better. I'm sure nobody would mind-"

"No!" Yurika shouted.

"Excuse me?" Iona looked surprised at Yurika's outburst.

"I don't want you to take the song from me! Haruka wrote it for me and I want to perform it for her."

"Really now?" Iona smiled. "Then lets compete for it."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	30. Chapter 30

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Siren's Song! And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- Thanks!

 **Nanami-Hime** \- Thank you! I think the outcome of this competition might be a little obvious, but I have a plan for the loser to preform later.

 **AnimeGirl4891** \- There will be drama. Just not in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 30

"Impressive." Rin smiled at the blue haired girl. "I haven't seen you get that worked up over a song that was composed for you."

"So?"

"Well," Rin leaned against the wall. "That must mean you really like Haruka's music right?"

"..." Yurika glared at her and turned away. "It's not a bad song."

"And that one we performed together?" Rin asked.

"It wasn't bad either." Yurika muttered in response.

"So why didn't you say anything? Everyone was congratulating her on a great song and you were already off practicing for a competition you will never be able to compete in."

"I'll compete in it someday." Yurika shot back. "And I want to compete against Iona in someway before she leaves again."

"I understand that." Rin nodded. "She started this group and she's never around." She looked at Yurika. "Is that why you challenged her?"

"I want her to know how much I've grown." Yurika said. "I want her to know she has a rival."

* * *

Iona spun around and slowly raised her arm, singing the last note of the song.

"That was really good, Iona!" Haruka clapped.

"Thank you." The violet haired girl smiled cheerfully.

"This is the third time you've done this dance." Suzune said tossing a towel to her. "Why are you trying so hard? It's kind of obvious that-"

"Nothing has been decided yet, Suzune." Iona replied wiping her face. "Yurika has grown since she joined."

"She might even be my rival now."

* * *

"You dressed up for this performance?" Yurika asked raising an eyebrow.

"You did too, Yurika." Iona noted her opponents outfit.

"Well, Miss President did call up some reporters to watch this competition go down." Chiaki said absentmindedly.

"She did what?"

"Popularity and attention for this group." Hibiki muttered. "I heard Shining Satome and Raging Otori will be watching."

"Joy."

"I know." Iona replied. "This was just supposed to be a friendly competition. Why is it now a publicity stunt?" She asked.

"Because it gets your names out there." The president answered. "Now get out there and perform."

* * *

"Guys the competition is starting!" Tomochika shouted. STARISH ran into the room, starting with Tokiya and ending with Syo. Mai glared at the TV and left the room.

* * *

Iona and Yurika walked up on opposite sides. Iona smiled cheerfully. Yurika approached quickly, and waited for the music to start.

 **Komorebi no midori no hikari de me wo samashitara  
Koko wa… Otozuretakatta toko**  
 _Zekkō no tabi biyori ne takamaru kimochi  
Kyō no tabi mankitsu shimashou_

 **Shittori han'nari  
Koto no machinami wa utsukushī na  
Zutto iroasenai keshiki na no**

 _Shanari shanari  
Kimono sugata no Maiko-san kirei da na  
Ī na an'na fū ni somaritai!_

 ** _Kawaī dake ja dame desu ne_**  
 ** _Oshitoyakasa mo hitsuyō ne_**  
 ** _Soshite yasashisa to tsuyosa wo_**  
 ** _Awase motta ano hana no yōni_**

 ** _Nippon no on'nanoko nara_**  
 ** _Yamato nadeshiko wo mezasu no_**  
 ** _Zutto sakasetai otomegokoro yo!_**

* * *

"That was amazing!" Ringo said bouncing in his chair. "Haruka-chan is really good at composing now!"

"She's improving." Satome muttered in respone. _I wonder if Raging knows about her._

* * *

 **A/N:** The Song used is Light Pink Day Tripper. Bold was Yurika and Italics was Iona. Both Italics and Boldness is the chorus where both of them sing.

And that's it! I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	31. Chapter 31

Hello! Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter of Siren's Song! Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 31

"You were really great!" Haruka said as the two girls walked off the stage.

"Thank you, Haruka." Iona replied. The composer was surprised to hear a bit of irritation in her voice. The purple haired signer turned to Yurika, her blue eyes cold and judgmental.

"Were you actually _trying_ , Yurika?" Iona asked walking up to her.

"W-what do you mean?" Yurika backed away.

"You weren't completely focused on the dance or song." Iona said. The other idols and Haruka were shocked. "You were lost in thought, and just followed along mindlessly on autopilot."

"I..." Yurika couldn't come up with an answer. "..." She looked down ashamed.

Iona sighed. "I was looking foreward to this competition. I thought you were capable of being my rival now. I was going to trust you with..." She stopped and shook her head. "But I guess I can't now. I'll be heading off now." She turned to Haruka. "It was nice to sing your song, Haruka."

"Y-yeah..." Haruka nodded. "Thank you."

Iona smiled in response and walked away waving.

"So..." Hibiki said slowly before it trailed off. "Oh no..."

"What is it now-" Suzune started to asked before seeing what was causing the problem.

Everyone stared at Yurika who was looking down, tears streaming down her face. The blue haired girl was glaring holes into the floor where her tears landed.

"Yuri-Chan..." Sakura reached out to comfort the crying idol.

"Stop." Yurika said coldly, moving away from the group. She looked up at them, anger clear on her face. "Just stop it. Iona's right! I can't be her rival. I was distracted during that competition! I...I just..." More tears began to run down her cheeks as she walked away from them.

"Yurika-" Haruka started to call out to her before someone put their hand on the composer's shoulder. She looked to see Suzune shaking her head.

"Leave her for now." The blonde said. "Yurika needs some time to herself."

"But Yurika should-"

"Haru-chan..." Sakura said sadly. "Yuri-chan puts too much pressure on herself. She bundles all these emotions inside her stoic facade. When she competes, it's like she's able to escape the acting she's always doing."

"Acting?" Haruka asked confused.

"For some reason the director thinks that we sometimes need to have some kind of character to help draw attention to our group. Yurika has the stoic, powerful, princess type. She'd be a lot more open if she didn't have to do something like that."

"Do the rest of you have a character like that?" Haruka looked at them.

"Hmm...Ours aren't as hard." Hibiki said. "Cool tomboy," she pointed to Suzune. "Flirty," She pointed to Rin. "Cute," Sakura waved. "And happy idol." She gestured to herself.

"What about Chiaki?" The gamer looked up at her name. She looked at everyone bored, then looked down again.

"She doesn't have one." Hibiki replied. "She never performs enough to have the director focus on her."

"Oh..." Haruka looked concerned.

"Don't be worried about us, Haruka." Rin said. "We have a lot of leeway. We don't have much to worry about."

"But Yurika does..."

* * *

Raging Otori stormed into the office of the director and slammed his fist down on the table.

"May I help you with something?" The director looked up at him with a bored expression.

"You set up that competition so that Shining and I would see could see what you Idols you have, didn't you!"

The director smiled. "Actually Raging," She leaned back in her chair. "Shining has already seen what my girls are capable of." She smiled, silently challenging him. "You currently have the advantage as my precious Iona has left the country again, but you won't be able to go against us until she comes back."

Raging glared at her, looking like flames had appeared in his eyes. "You think you are talented, but it isn't because of these idols."

The director raised an eyebrow questioning him.

"You're still thinking of MaskSerenade!" The air in the room was sucked out of the room and was replaced by thick tension. Raging smiled. "I'm right aren't I."

"Leave Raging." The director looked at him with hate. The older man smiled victoriously.

"I look foreward to seeing your Idol group now." The older man left her office. She heard him laugh through the door as he walked away.

 _I'm not thinking of MaskSenade._ The director thought. _But...Why do I want to?_

* * *

"Haruka!" Tomochika's excited voice rang though the phone. "That song those two did was great! Your writing's improved."

"Really? Thank you, Tomo-Chan!" Haruka smiled at the compliment. "I'm glad you like it." Her voiced seemed to drop and Haruka knew Tomochika had heard it.

"Did something happen?" Tomochika asked.

"Um..." Haruka thought of how to explain the situation. "One of the ones singing wasn't actually thinking about the competition which made the other one angry because they thought that the competition was being thrown."

"..." Tomochika was silent and Haruka was worried that she had hung up. "Who is it!" Someone shouted. The composer jumped when Tomochika suddenly spoke again. "Sorry Haruka, I have to go, but I think you should talk to her. You have a talent for solving problems."

"Thank you, Tomo-Chan!" Haruka hung up and went to find the hiding Idol.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	32. Chapter 32

It lives! Sorry for the long wait everyone. Here's the next chapter of Siren's Song! Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 32

"Hey Tomochika," The redhaired woman hung up and looked at Ittoki. "Who was that?"

"It was Haruka." She replied. Ittoki's eyes lit up.

"Is she alright?"

"She is. But there is some trouble."

"What is it?"

"Remember that competition we watch between the two girls from the company Haruka works for now?" Ittoki nodded. "I guess one of the girls in the competition didn't try as hard as she should have." Tomochika shrugged in response to Ittoki's questioning stare. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Eiichi would have had my head if I did that." Ittoki smiled thinking back on his collar with the HEAVENS member. "I don't get why that girl would try...unless she was thinking about something else."

"That might have been it." Tomochika replied. "If Haruka replies, I'll ask her."

* * *

Everybody but Iona,who had left already, heard the president screeching at Yurika from upstairs.

" _How could you be thinking about something else! You wanted to be an idol right!? You wanted to work with Iona? Be her rival? Then how could you be that pathetic!"_

Haruka flinched and looked at everyone else who looked equally uncomfortable.

"Does she always scream like this?"

"Not since Iona left." Rin shook her head. "That was a terrifying one."

"What happened?"

Sakura shook but didn't answer. Suzune looked away and Chiaki's grip tightened on her game.

Rin sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Iona wanted to match the president's former Idol group, MaskSenade in talent and talent. She wanted to surpass them.

Suzune cut her off. "But Pres didn't want her to. Something about 'respecting the past'. Iona didn't listen and began trying to surpass them on her own. She came close before she decided to start HUNTRESS."

"But you said she wanted to start this with you all!" Haruka exclaimed. "Was that a lie?"

"It wasn't a lie." Rin pat the empty seat next to her. Haruka sat down next to her. "The president wasn't trusting her as much as she was before. She was starting to think Iona was still following her original goal of passing MaskSenade. She started HUNTRESS to throw her off track."

 _That's...terrible._ Haruka thought. She gripped edge of her skirt tightly.

"Don't feel that bad, Haruka." Chiaki put her game down. "The only person in this company who doesn't know is the president."

"You aren't upset about that?"

"Yurika's not even sure she still wants to be an idol." Hibiki played with some of her hair. "Iona does pretty well on her own. We have a pretty big group performance coming up soon anyway. She and Yurika will have to get along if they want it to go well."

Haruka looked down. It's all so sudden and...

A hand was put on her's and golden green met forest green as Sakura smiled.

"I think you should go back to STARISH."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
